Closure
by V.Hitachin
Summary: Ever Since That Event Karou has Been urning For closure With Hikaru But Is Denying His Feelings Will Hikaru Notice ? Or Will Kaoru Driving Himself Into Deep Insanity ?
1. Chapter 1

Ouran High School Host Club - Closure - Chapter One _

Hey Guys This Is My First FanFiction Ever :D And What a way to start my first fanfic with Twincest and Agnst XD i would like to thank my beta reader : Pixelovepie for helping my grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes ;P without further adu heres the story

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Ouran High School Host Club

Karou

I glanced at the clock and noticed it was ten to three. I looked around and everyone had been engulfed by the darkness of the late afternoon. I was blind, not literally blind, but blind as in there was nothing to see. I got up from my desk and noticed Hikaru wasn't there. I made my way to the door and exited the classroom not caring for anyone I needed to find my twin. I can't believe he left me! Out of all the people, i never expected Hikaru to leave me, and whilst I was sleeping! "Baka" I said under my breath making sure no one heard the frustration in my voice. He was an idiot for leaving me, I began peering through each door trying to find a glimpse of an orange haired teen. I felt like a detective searching for a suspect who's committed the worst crime of all abandoning there twin. I began to panic this was not like Hikaru, he would never leave me like this, he always told me where he was going.

I stopped in the north wing hallway to check my phone. I looked at my phone it was now five minuets to three, five minutes had gone by and still no sign of Hikaru. My chest became heavy as if an anvil was dropped onto it, I needed to find Hikaru fast. I started to run through the hallways scanning each of doors carefully until I reached door no.43 on the second floor. I stood there in disgust, Hikaru was talking to Naomi. Naomi Nami, age: 17 she's heiress to her farther residential company. She was a small and smart girl, brown hair, and blue eyes, she was pretty, sure me and Hikaru talked about her before with Haruhi.

I looked at my hands I was shaking, was I jealous? No I couldn't be. I shook those thoughts from my head and started to listen into their conversation. "will you go out with me?..." I felt my knees begin to shake uncontrollably and thought to my self, why am I feeling this way,? Am I really jealous of my twin? " I'm sorry Naomi-chan, my heart belongs to someone else." A sigh of relief escaped my mouth. Naomi began to cry and ran towards the door. I made a mad dash towards door no.44 and hid, alone with my thoughts. I started to ponder who was Hikaru in love with?

I heard Hikaru's footsteps as he walked down the hallway. He stopped and opened the door to the classroom I was hiding in. I covered my mouth with my hand hoping he would not hear me. It became silent...

The door closed, I sighed in relief... "Got'cha" I sensed a mysterious figure behind me, it grabbed me by the waist and dragged me out. " ahhhhhhh Oniisan help me" without warning a textbook hit my head, and my vision started to fade like the sunset.I began to regain my consciousness, I saw glimpses of the hallway. I knew I was being dragged somewhere, but I couldn't make out where. " Hik...A" I said before passing out once again.

I woke up in a dimly lit room, " Finally.. I have you to myself Hikaru" I looked around trying to find where the crazed voice came from. " Show your Self !" I shouted into the dense air. " awww Hikaru-Kun your so sweet when your scared" That voice ... wait is it Naomi?

"Who are you!?" I shouted. I could hear the panic in my voice, and I struggled trying to get out of my restraints. "Aha its me darling Naomi" by now I had given up on trying to escape. " Let me go you crazy bitch" I replied as she withdrew from the shadows. Naomi grabbed my chin " Now that I have you , I can begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ouran High School Host Club - Closure - Chapter Two

* * *

Thank you for the Reviews Guy's i would like to thank my beta reader : metalberlioz for helping my grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes ;P without further adu heres Chapter Two. (Just to note this chapter is short because hikaru has just realized that he's gone, Silly Hikaru :p)

Disclamer: I Do Not Own Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

Hikaru

_After Naomi left the class room crying pools of tears, i stood there in amazement in how a simple " sorry " can make someone upset. I actually felt sorry for the girl, she's pretty and smart. Wait a minute ... Crap i forgot about Karou! I'm such an idiot and he was sleeping, he must of been looking for me. I made my way back to the class room, I was drifting through the hallway and saw a glimpse of an orange hair teen running into a class room. I followed this person to a Door which was labelled no.44. _

_i entered the classroom and looked around, there was no one. I was confused, I was sure that that teen entered this room. With my head hung in doubt i left the room and made my way to my classroom. _

_I entered the classroom and glanced at the clock, it was now 3:00 where's Kaoru? I went over to the desk where he was sleeping. Yet there was there was not a trace of him, I sighed in disappointment. maybe i should make my way home... I grabbed my phone from my pocket and checked if I had any messages, the screen displayed no messages. Usually Kaoru would leave me a message if he was going somewhere. _

_I left the classroom in search of Kaoru, I had this feeling that something was wrong. Kaoru would tell me if he was leaving. I stopped in the hallway and leaned my head against the wall. I'm such an idiot i left my brother alone without telling him where I was, he must be worried I'm such a bad brother. i picked myself up and started to run through corridors with Kaoru on my mind, I Screamed at the top of my lungs "KAORUUUU !"_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ouran High School Host Club - Closure - Chapter Three_

"_Ahhhhhhhh" A scream echoed through the corridors, I stopped dead in my tracks... _

"_KAORUUUU!" _

_I screamed at the top of my lungs running towards the origin of the sound. My little brother is in trouble; my strides became quicker until I stopped door no.667. There was a trail of blood seeping from the doors, I stared in awe. Countless scenarios went through my mind; Kaoru could be getting cut with a knife or even chopped into little pieces. No it's not that I thought to myself he's fine I'm sure. _

_I took a deep breath and began to walk towards the door. With every step I took my pulse rose. I grabbed the door handle and began to open it, a screeching creak echoed through the hallways as the door opened. I entered the room with caution not knowing what I was going to find._

_What I saw was unspeakable; there was a single spot light in the middle of the room. I saw my brother was tied up with a knife jammed into his leg, he was helpless. I began walking into the room, with every step I took my heart beat slowed down until I reached his body. _

"_Hik...Hika..." _

_I embraced Kaoru. The room was filled with silence. I let go of Kaoru and shouted "WHO DID THIS! COME OUT NOW! " _

_A laugh echoed through the room._

"_Aww Hikaru-kun, you broke my heart so I broke something dear to you" _

_I reluctantly let go of Kaoru and aimed my eyes at Naomi. I had never felt so much anger towards another human being in all of my life. I began walking towards to Naomi with raged filled eyes. With each step my fists clenched. Naomi took steps back. I remember seeing the panic in her eyes as it began walking towards her. _

"_A... h Hika… Ru, gomen, I didn't mean this" _

_I grabbed her arm and threw her to the floor with a slam. Naomi began to cry, I snapped out of my rage only to see Naomi leaving the room._

_I had a sense of guilt flood my mind, but it was quickly numbed by the sight of Kaoru. I immediately turned my attention to Kaoru. I knew that he was going to suffer more if the knife was to remain jammed in his leg. _

"_Kaoru this is going to hurt okay?" _

_I waited for a reply but was only greeted with a sheer silence. Then I went to the painful task of taking out the knife, I placed my hand on the handle of the knife. Kaoru's body stiffened as if he has seen a ghost, with the handle of the knife firmly placed in the palms of my hand I began to count to 3. 1...2...3... I yanked the knife out. There was no reaction from Kaoru his body simply flopped onto the floor. "Kaoru...KAORU?!"_

Im sorry it took long guys, I have actually written chapter four that will be out as soon as possible. And I hate doing this to my favorite character, whats going to happen to Kaoru.?


End file.
